April Fools!
Its April 1st, so Phineas and Ferb try pulling pranks on each other. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is making a fake invention to fool Perry the Platypus. Plot Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree with nothing to do, so Phineas asks Ferb: "What day is it?" and Ferb says: "April 1st." then turns around. He gets a pie splatted in his face and Phineas says: "April Fools!" Then, 3 pranks later, Phineas asks: "Where's..." and Ferb then takes the sentence saying "Wheres Perry?" then Perry goes through the Chimneyvator and then Major Monagram says: "Doofenshmirtz is building a device that can hipnotize everyone in the Tri-State Area. Put a stop to it!" Then scene cuts back to Phineas and Ferb giving up pranking each other. They would prank Candace with the Prank-A-Tron 3000 and say, "April Fools!" so Candace goes to tell Linda. Then the scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Perry comes in (through the window). Doofenshmirtz says: "April Fools!" Scene cuts to the Googleplex Mall, where Candace is telling Linda about the machine and bringing her home, while the April Fools-inator chrushes half of the Prank-A-Tron 3000 and goes into the ocean with the Prank-A-Tron 3000. Ferb's Line Phineas: "What day is it?" Ferb: "April 1st." Ferb turns around and a pie get thrown in his face. Phineas: "April Fools!" Ferb throws pie at Phineas. Ferb: "April Fools!" Phineas trips on a twig and falls into the Teleporters (Made Last Summer) and ends up in Tokyo. Ferb (through portal): "April Fools!" Phineas installs shock device on computer and Ferb get on it and gets shocked Phineas:April Fools! Ferb:Good one Phineas:Wheres... Ferb:Wheres Perry? Whatcta Doing? None. Perry's Entrace To His Lair Perry opens the Chimneyvator,goes down it,and comes out. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated April Fools Doofenshmirtz Style Script Linda:I'm going to the store! Candace:Am I in charge? Linda:No one has to be in charge! Phineas:What day is it? Ferb:April 1st Ferb turns around and a pie get thrown in his face Phineas:April Fools! Candace:Don't make any machines because I'm in chage! Ferb throws pie at Phineas Ferb:April Fools! Phineas:Good One Scene cuts to 10 minutes later Phineas:Just have to take these boxes up to My room. Phineas trips on twig and falls into the Teleporters (Made Last Summer) and ends up in Tokyo. Ferb (through portal):April Fools! Scene cuts to 20 minutes later Phineas installs shock device on computer and Ferb get on it and gets shocked Phineas:April Fools! Ferb:Good one Phineas:Wheres... Ferb:Wheres Perry? Major Monagram:No Carl,I don't want any Brawtwarst Perry chatters Major Monagram:Oh,Agent P Major Monagram:Doofenshmirtz is building a device that can hiptonize everyone in the Tri-State Area, put a stop to it. Scene cuts to Phineas and Ferb Phineas:How about we prank Candace instead of each other? Ferb shakes his head up and down Candace:What to do,What to do. Splat Candace:I'm telling mom! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpercated Perry breaks through window Doofenshmirtz:I told you stop ruining my place! Doofenshmirtz:April Fools! Doofenshmirtz:I really got you Scene cuts to Googleplex Mall Candace:Mom you have to come home right now! Linda:Why? Candace:Phineas and Ferb made a machine called the Prank-A-Tron 3000 and... Linda:Fine,I'll come with you! Candace:Yes Scene cuts to normal backyard Candace kicks gate open Candace:See mom? Linda:The backyard is empty Candace:No,It was right here Linda:Help me with the groceries Candace:Where is your invention? Phineas:I don't know Candace:Oh,There you are Perry Oh,There you are Perry Phineas:I don't know Candace:Oh,There you are Perry Trivia Candace knew the name of the invention but wasn't told it so she must have given it a name or guessed it. Candace kicks the gate open to bring her mom into the yard but pushed it while going out. The plot tells how the machine dissapeared but the episode doesn't. Phineas probaly didn't see where the Prank-A-Tron 3000 went because he either went inside or wasn't looking. Perry uses the Chimneyvator again. ("I Brobot") Featured Quote Vote for one. Quotes are: Candace:See Mom? Linda:Fine,I'll come with you Doofenshmirtz:April Fools! Phineas:What Day Is It? Ferb:Good One * * * * * Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes